Peaceful Embrace
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: A young woman takes the morning to look at how lucky she really is to find the one man that would make her happy even though they're literally worlds apart. Sylphiel x OC pairing


**Peaceful Embrace**

**References and Characters of "The Slayers" by:****Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi**

**References and Characters of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by:**** Yuji Naka of SEGA**

**Story By:**** Maurice A. Nigma**

**Note: **I would like to point out to all of your that the characters that are used in this story **do not**, and I mean, **do not** belong to me but to their respective owners that are mentioned above. I do not do this sort of thing to make a profit. This story is for entertainment purposes only. If anyone has a problem with the story, please do not place flames in the reviews. Take it straight to me through my PM if you have problems. The reviews are for constructive criticism only. Thank you. _Now on with the show!!_

* * *

Sylphiel awoke from her deep slumber as sunlight made its way through her bedroom window. She reluctantly opened her eyes to find herself staring at the source of her warmth and contentment. The shrine maiden smiled at seeing the face of the young man with both arms wrapped around her in a caring and protective way. The young woman flustered when she realized how close their bodies are to one another but soon calmed herself and settled. A long time ago, she would have fainted being at in bed with a man that is not her once precious "Gourry Dear." Of course, ever since having her own adventures with her love and the friends, she is not as timid like she used to be.

"My darling angel," Sylphiel quietly spoke to him using his adorable pet name while snuggling herself deeper into his warm embrace. "It's moments like this that make me truly happy being at alive. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life."

She heard her boyfriend mumbling something while feeling his lean arms pulling her body closer to him before drifting back to sleep. The shrine maiden giggled at Miguel's childishness while taking the time to look at his sleeping face. Sylphiel noticed a few subtle changes to her boyfriend's appearance throughout the years she traveled with him. She saw the once shy and frail looking boy slowly transform into the brave and strong young man who would keep her warm and safe in his arms whenever she got upset or tired.

Feeling playful and curious, Sylphiel moved one of her slender hands into her love's brown wavy locks to feel their soft texture. It had been two and a half years since their meeting and it had taken only one for them to realize just how close they have become. The two of them have been through some interesting and yet intense experiences. Since the incident with Phibrizzo, both of them were eventually able to come to terms with how they really felt towards one another. That one event also lead to the couple's very first kiss.

After having a private conversation with the petite fiery sorceress Lina Inverse, they both agreed to slow down in order to develop a healthy and stable relationship. A few death glares and threats from the red haired girl, Miguel agreed that he would keep his hands to himself if(as Lina bluntly puts it) he wants to live to live past the age of twenty. Of course, that didn't stop the new couple sneaking hugs and kisses to one another.

Most of their Mobian friends were not too surprised with their new relationship. Sonic had even teased the two whenever they kissed for too long. Knuckles and Tails have been impassive with the subject as they knew that it would happen eventually. As for Shadow, the self-proclaimed Ultimate Life Form grew concerned with how they are going about their relationship. From what she heard from Miguel, the black hedgehog's own growing bond with the female humanoid spirit Mana has gotten him to be more open. At one time, she asked the blonde magician on how she into got the normally stoic Mobian's heart while others could not. Mana simply replied with a smile that she was able to get Shadow to lighten up by playing around with him a bit and understand his feelings.

Getting back to reality, the young woman gently moved her head towards Miguel's chest in order to listen to the gentle beating of his heart. Despite being in her nightgown, Sylphiel knew that the young man would not do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable. She chuckled remembering his reaction for when he saw her in her night clothing right before going to bed. Even after becoming an official couple, Miguel would still blush like the shy young boy she had met two years ago.

Sylphiel got out of her thoughts and leaned towards Miguel's face to press her lips softly against his. The shrine maiden is taken by surprise for when she felt the young man responding with a gentle and yet more firm hold around her body. She immediately calmed down and continued with the tender moment while moving her fingers through his thick chocolate locks. After a few minutes into their make out session, they released themselves from their soft lips and stared into each other's eyes.

"Miguel Arias! Have you been awake all this time?" Sylphiel asked in a playfully suspicous tone while slowly wrapping her arms around Miguel's neck.

"Heh! Well, it's not my fault that a very beautiful woman woke me up," she heard him respond in a content and yet playfully exhausted tone while feeling one of his hands moving gently across her back.

"Mmm. Thanks for the compliment, my sweet angel," the shrine maiden responded with a satisfied purr as she moved deeper into their embrace.

The dark haired young woman felt so comfortable in Miguel's strong and gentle arms that she jumped at the loud banging of their bedroom door suddenly erupting as if a wild bull were trying to knock it down. Sylphiel began to hear the voice of her hot tempered friend shouting from behind door, "Hey! Rise and shine, lovebirds! The rest of us are waiting for the two of you to get off your lazy butts so that Sylphiel could make us some grub! And Miguel, you'd better not keep Sylphiel busy in those loving arms of yours or otherwise you'll get them ripped out through your ass! Ya got that?!"

Lina's threat seemed to have gotten its point across since the shrine maiden felt Miguel's arms quickly untangling themselves from her body. Sylphiel turned to see the young man putting on a small and frightened smile that made him seem like the timid and innocent young boy that she met two years ago. She quietly giggled as she heard Miguel saying with a nervous laugh, "We'd better get ourselves ready, Sylph. No telling when Lina's going to go psycho for when she gets hungry and..."

Before she could allow her brown haired boyfriend to finish, Sylphiel impulsively pounced on him and began to straddle both sides of his body. She knew that despite his newly developed physique from all the training that he did, Miguel is still rather ticklish. "Ah! S-Sylphiel! S-stop it! Th-Th-That t-tickles!" the young man squeaked with glee while trying to escape the shrine maiden's merciless 'attack' but failing miserably.

The dark haired female is so engrossed in her game that she did not have time to react for when she felt herself being forced back onto the bed with the brown haired teen on top of her. Before she could blush at their current position, Sylphiel felt her sides being straddled by Miguel's fingers as she squealed in surprise and delight. It seemed like minutes since the two started their little game, but the shrine maiden was having so much fun she did not pay attention to anything else. Minutes later, they eventually stopped to get air back into their lungs. The two lovers found themselves looking straight into one another's eyes while still in a very compromising position on the bed trying to catch their breath.

Miguel is the first to voice his thoughts as she heard him speaking in a low tone, "Does anyone ever tell you that you have such lovely eyes, Sylphy?"

Sylphiel blushed at the young man's comment right as she spoke while running her fingers through his long hair, "Heh! Heh! No, but thanks for the compliment, Angel Deary. But just how did you get such soft nice hair?"

"Meh. Mom says that it's sort of a family thing," Miguel responded as she felt him continuing to look deep into her emerald eyes. "It's not like I worry and take good care of it like most pretty boys would. I just have my hair the way it is because I felt that it's time for a change."

The dark haired woman chuckled at the young man's answer while continuing to play with his long wavy locks. She heard him purr softly in content at her ministrations as he slowly leaned his face towards her with his eyes closed and lips puckered. Sylphiel smiled as she leaned forward and closed her eyes to receive another kiss. Just as she felt the touch of Miguel's lips on hers, the shrine maiden became startled for when she heard the hot tempered sorceress banging hard on the door hard, "Hey! I can hear the two of you making out in there! If you both don't knock it off with the lovey dovey crap, I'm gonna bust in there and give it to Miguel where the sun don't shine!"

At hearing the destructive force that is Lina Inverse, they reluctantly removed themselves from each other's arms and began to change into their traveling cloths. She saw Miguel, being the gentlemen that he is, turning away from her and covered his entire face with both hands to allow her to change privately. The young man in question, however, cannot keep from shaking nervously and for two good reasons. One would be that he had never been in the same room with a woman while she is changing, let alone a very attractive one. Another would be the tortures that Lina would inflict upon Miguel if she were to bust open the door and see the two of them as they are now.

Giggling quietly at his current state, Sylphiel quickly changed into the attire that she chose to wear for the day. Years ago, she might have considered the new choice of clothing a bit too revealing even though it is modest. But after her adventures and experiences with Miguel and his Mobian friends, the young woman thought about making several changes to herself. At one point in time, the brown haired teen had once boldly commented that it look rather attractive on her.

Right after dressing into her attire, Sylphiel spoke to Miguel with a small giggle, "Hehehe! Miguel darling, you can look now. I'll be going outside and head for the kitchen so that I could start on breakfast. We wouldn't want to get Lina angry and take her frustration out on the hotel staff."

She heard the young man gave her a hearty chuckle just as she turned and made her way towards the door but stopped as she heard him quickly saying, "Hey, Sylphiel, wait! I want to give you something before you go."

As she turned to face him, the shrine maiden felt one of his arms wrapped itself around her waist while pulling her towards him. Sylphiel felt the lips of Miguel gently caressing hers with their touch and warmth. The moment soon ended as she felt the young man's face pull away to stare at her features. Flustered yet content, she felt her cheeks heat up just as Miguel spoke, "Heh! You always did look cute for when you get all embarrassed, Sylphy."

The shrine maiden felt her entire face heat up in embarrassment just as she heard her boyfriend give off another playful chuckle before speaking again, "You're only making yourself even cuter, my sweet nymph. Now, go on ahead and make breakfast for the little lunatic. I'll be there in a minute."

After receiving a quick tender kiss on her cheek, the flustered young woman nodded and walk towards the open door. When finally outside, Sylphiel put her hand right on top of her chest feeling her heart still pounding heavily from her little escapade with Miguel. _"I'm so lucky to have someone who is so affectionate and considerate,"_ she thought to herself as a smile crossed her face. _"A person who is be able to keep me warm and comfortable on cold nights and strive off the worse of my nightmares. A young man who would make me laugh when I cry or make me feel warm by complimenting me. He may have his faults, but I wouldn't want him any other way." _

With those final thoughts, Sylphiel began to hum a happy tune to as she walked towards the hall leading to the dining area where Lina along with the rest of the group are waiting.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! My second fic to update in a while. To be honest, I wanted to get this fanfic up sooner, but things in lift have been getting in my way as of late. A year later and look at where I am now. In any case, I would like to thank the following people for their support in taking the time to review my works. **Gerao A, NUTCASE,** and **Gantz**, I would like to thank you for your continued support. I do hope that all of your would enjoy this fic as much as I love to write it despite the fact that I'm late with getting it up on time. Thank you.

Maurice A. Nigma


End file.
